Una navidad con los Salvatore
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: ONESHOT - Bonnie pasara las vacaciones de Navidad en casa de la Señora Flowers porque sus padres han tenido de irse. Bonnie adora la Navidad y seguro que eso sera una buena influencia para la casa.


**Navidad con los Salvatore**

Bonnie estaba decorando un árbol en la casa de la Señora Flowers. A ella le encantaba la Navidad por todas las luces, la familia y amigos, y porque no decirlo: los regalos. A ella le gustaba regalar y recibir. Así que en Noviembre empezaba a comprar un regalo para todos. Se había traído los regalos con ella para ponerlos debajo del árbol en cuando lo terminara.

Con un suspiro Bonnie pensó que no pasaría la navidad con su familia porque estaban en Irlanda visitando a unos parientes. Bonnie no quería ir y Stefan y Elena la invitaron para que estuvieran juntos con Meredith, Alaric (que vendría a estar con su novia) y Damon.

Bonnie que a pesar de tener diecisiete años solo medía un metro y cincuenta y cinco centímetros, por lo que le costaba adornar la parte de arriba del árbol de navidad de más de dos metros. Por eso se entretenía poniendo las bolas de color rojo brillante en las partes a las que llegaba esperando a que Stefan o alguien con altura llegara para ayudar un poquito. Pero ni rastro.

_¿Porque he tenido de salir a papa? Si tuviera la altura de la familia de mama, aunque ella solo mida metro setenta, el abuelo mide metro noventa y tia Jill casi le alcanza._

Damon estaba llenísimo, pero insatisfecho. Últimamente solo cazaba en los bares por necesidad. _¿Qué a pasado en el_ _genial depredador que acecha a su presa y juega con ella hasta que se alimenta? Estar tanto con Stefan me ha ablandado. Patético._ El joven escucho ruido en el comedor, como si alguien estuviera removiendo cagas y de ellas caían pelotas.

Asi que se dirigió a la sala para ver quien estaba allí.

El pajarito peli-rojo estaba decorando un árbol de navidad. Lo divertido es que Bonnie parecía, mas que nunca, un duendecito con el gorro rojo de Santa, el pantalón negro y el jersey rojo con un cinturón negro encima. Por no mencionar su rizado pelo rojo que llegaba hasta los hombros. ¿Era su pelo mas corto que antes?

- ¿Damon? – le llamo Bonnie desde el lado del árbol - ¡Hola! No sabía que estabas aquí.

- Me aburría – comentó el.

Bonnie sonrió.

- Te quedaras para Navidad ¿verdad? E hecho bien en comprar un regalito para ti también – Bonnie estaba de un humor aun mejor del normal.

- Si me quedare – respondió Damon. – ¡No hacía falta que compraras nada! – _era lo que se decía en situaciones así._ Hay que ser educado y Damon había sido bien enseñado.

- Da igual. Adoro la Navidad así que no me es un gran esfuerzo comprar regalos – explico Bonnie señalando un caja que estaba más separada de las demás. Estaba llena de regalos de todos los colores.

Para Bonnie la Navidad no era un fiesta muy cristiana, aunque respetaba la tradición y todo eso, ella lo aprovechaba simplemente para estar en familia/amigos regalar alguna cosa sin motivo y pasar un buen rato relajándose. Esperaba que este año en que estarían Stefan y Damon estos no se ofendieran porque no lo celebraba con significado cristiano. Elena le dijo que a Stefan le parecía bien, pero con Damon no podía estar segura_. Ser vampiro te hace reflexionar sobre tu fe supongo_.

Bonnie empezó a colocar las luces en el árbol mientras Damon cogía un libro para hojearlo, o eso supuso Bonnie. La pequeña psíquica empezó a dar saltitos para hacer llegar el cable con las lucecitas a la parte superior del árbol. Damon no pudo contener la risita al ver a la chica saltando como una posesa porque no podía llegar a la parte de arriba y a cada segundo se ponía más nerviosa. Aun así Damon no se levanto del sofá. Simplemente siguió observando a la chica.

Bonnie se arto de saltar, para desgracia de Damon porque la diversión de este terminó y se giró.

- ¿Me ayudas? – pidió Bonnie poniendo una cara dulce. – Por favor.

- ¿Porque tendría de hacerlo?

- ¿Por qué eres un caballero?

- No soy Stefan.

- ¿Por qué te caigo bien?

Damon pareció pensárselo y finalmente se levanto del cómodo sofá.

Sin decir palabra cogió las luces y estiro al brazo hacia arriba. A pesar de que Damon no era la persona más alta alzando el brazo llegaba bien a la copa del árbol. En ese momento Bonnie dio gracias de que Damon midiera al menos un metro setenta y cinco sino las luces no estarían colgadas cuando Damon le tendió las que quedaban por colocar cuando termino con las de arriba. En dos minutos Bonnie las coloco perfectamente y encendió las luces. Estas luces eran pequeñitas, así que parecía como si hubieran nevado grandes copos de nieves brillantes.

- Gracias, Damon – dijo Bonnie agradecida de verdad. – ¿A que queda bonito?

Damon miro el árbol con las cejas alzadas.

- Yo soy más guapo – digo con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

- Sí, pero no sirves para decoración navideña, pareces una foto en blanco y negro – bromeó Bonnie, aunque era totalmente verdad: piel pálida, ropa negra, pelo negro y ojos aun mas negros. Nada de color. Bonnie sonrió de oreja a oreja y se quito el gorro navideño de su cabeza. – ¿Por qué no te pones este gorro de Santa Claus? Tal vez así, con un poco de color, te traerá alegría.

Damon miro a Bonnie como si estuviera loca, luego miro al gorro, a Bonnie, al gorro, a Bonnie, al gorro. Ponerse un gorro colorido, feo y raro que es una copia del que llega un tipo gordo vestido en pijama para tapar sus canas y fallando horriblemente.

Ni. De. Coña.

- Lo siento pajarito. No llevo gorros de tipos gordos.

- ¡Yo no estoy gorda! – exclamo Bonnie con cara de horror – y tampoco soy rara.

- Hablaba de Santa Claus, pero tú si eres rara. ¿Quién esta tanto rato a solas con un vampiro y tiene poderes psíquicos suficientes para derrotar a unos cuantos seres sobrenaturales? Eres rara, pero un raro bueno. La gente normal y sosa es un rollo que solo sirven para comida para los que son como yo.

Bonnie se lo tomo como un buen cumplido. Le gusto mucho. Damon le había dicho que era mejor que simples humanas que solo eran como comida. Contenta con el cumplido le sonrió.

- Gracias – le dijo. – Y por ayudar también. Es un asco ser bajita como un duende.

- Sí, pero los duendes son graciosos. Más que las sosas princesas.

- Así que yo soy divertida. ¿Te lo parezco?

- ¿Quién va dando saltitos por todos lados? Los duendes y su jefa: tu.

Bonnie parpadeo, esto era muy raro.

- Es raro escucharte hablar de duendes y cosas raras – explico sincera.

- Es que pajarito. Eres tan similar a ellos que es imposible no hacer comparaciones y comentarlas.

- Supongo que es bueno.

- Lo es.

Damon estaba sentado en el sofá y Bonnie apoyada en el sillón a unos dos metros. Ella era demasiado tímida para acercarse mas para hablar con él, incluso aunque se hubieran besado en ocasiones Bonnie es y será siempre la persona más dulcemente tímida, aunque trate de esconderlo, y más divertida del universo. Damon despertaba esos recuerdos y eso ponía a Bonnie más nerviosa.

De pronto Bonnie se quedado pálida.

_¡Mierda! ¡Me he despistado y no bloqueaba la mente!_

Al segundo Damon ya no tenía acceso, pero este ya había visto suficiente, aunque no lo intentara tenemos de admitir. Bonnie estaba tan cerca y no había nadie más, lo que dejaba todo en silencio aparte del latido de corazón de Bonnie y su poderosa y clara mente.

Sabía que siempre dejaba marca con sus besos y actos, como cuando se alimentaba de alguna chica, pero no sabía que había afectado tanto en su pájaro peli-rojo. Ella recordaba cada beso y cada movimiento de ambos de una forma muy clara, como si hubiera sido unos minutos antes. No solía hablar del tema con nadie, pero Damon había disfrutado los besos con Bonnie. _Ella da y recibe_. _Y el olor a fresas de su colonia siempre la acompaña, como un segundo aura a su alrededor_.

Damon miro a Bonnie que estaba usando su teléfono. Ella parecía entretenida. Desde donde estaba Damon podía ver que en la pantalla de la chica se veían bocadillos***1** de colores. Un chat.

Bonnie estaba de los nervios, por eso estaba hablando con Meredith, que según le estaba contando se estaba dando un baño relajada en su bañera. Bonnie le había contado que estaba con Damon y Meredith no había necesitado más para saber que Bonnie estaba de los nervios. Siempre se ponía nerviosa si no había nada contra lo que_ luchar_. La suerte que tenía Bonnie al saber actuar tan bien. En ese momento ella parecía tranquilísima en el sillón, a dos metros de Damon. Lo malo es que estaba segura de que Damon había visto algo en su mente.

Y él no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

Fuera bueno o malo.

Levanto la vista para mirar a Damon y se encontró con sus ojos negros que también la observaban.

Damon sonrió.

_Miedo me da esto._

La sonrisa de Damon era demasiado maliciosa aunque empezó a _esconderla_.

- Así que Mutt. ¿Te gusta?

_¿Qué?_

Tuvo de concentrarse para llevar la expresión a sus labios, ¿a que venia Matt ahora? Honeycutt era su hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- E visto vuestro beso en tu mente.

Bonnie estaba perdida. ¿Qué beso?

- Pues no se de que me estás hablando – respondió tranquilamente Bonnie con su mejor cara de poker.

- De tu beso con el rubiales – Damon tenía cara de aburrimiento pero se lo estaba pasando muy bien con la pobre chica.

- ¿Qué beso?

- Ese beso. Cerca del coche, cuando protegíamos a Vicky.

- ¡No fue con Matt! Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Fue contigo.

La cara de Damon cambió de una de aburrimiento a una sonrisa casi perversa. Todo estaba yendo bien: primero hacer que el pajarito reconociera que recordaba muy vívidamente los besos y luego… ya se vería. La primera fase estaba yendo bien, eso lo sabía porque Bonnie estaba sonrojada y cada vez más tensa en el sillón en el que se había sentado. Esa chica era muy de lo más adorable.

- Así que lo recuerdas "perfectamente" – susurró Damon.

Bonnie quería mantener, al menos, un poco de la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Si la conversación continuaba así podrían acabar en un punto al que Bonnie no quería llegar. A ella le gustaba Damon. Bastante. Pero el estaba loco por Elena y ella no era tan estúpida para contarle a alguien los sentimientos que tenia si este no le correspondía.

_No lo sabe nadie, aunque tal vez Mere se lo imagine, ¡y quiero que siga así! Solo parecería estúpida y sería muy incomodo a pesar de que lo será porque Damon acabara con Elena. El siempre consigue lo que quiere aunque destroce el corazón de los demás._

Bonnie se puso algo triste e intento esconderlo.

Me pregunto porque estarías pensando en nuestro beso en ese momento – comento Damon como si nada. – También has de reconocer que no solo pensabas en ese beso, si no en otros. Nos hemos besado varias veces. ¿Divertido verdad?

_Muchísimo_, pensó Bonnie con sarcasmo. Me estas destrozando y es divertidísimo.

Bonnie se mantuvo callada para no meter la pata mientras esperaba que Damon llegara a donde ella quería para salir del tema, pero se estaba poniendo de mal humor al pensar en Elena y Damon besándose y eso no era bueno. Bonnie McCullough era un persona muy impulsiva. Su mente unía las cosas muy rápido y demasiado que luego no podía parar de pensar en eso y si era algo que no le gustaba la ponía de mal humor.

- Ya me habían comentado que beso muy bien, pero nunca había estado seguro. Pocas personas tienen una mente tan clara como la tuya.

A pesar de la parte del cumplido a Bonnie no le gustaba nada lo que había dicho. Miro su mano vio que su pobre iPhone con la bandera del Reino Unido estaba siendo estrujado en sus manos. _Suerte que no soy Hulk_. En el fondo de pantalla de su teléfono había una foto de tres chicas sonriendo a la cámara: ella misma, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Meredith, tan inquietante con esa sonrisa tan tranquila y Elena, siempre tan perfecta.

Elena.

_Siempre Elena. En el fondo son perfectos el uno para el otro. Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert. Los dos son egoístas, aunque intentemos no verlo lo son. Siempre tienen de aconsejar lo que quieren. Siempre en su mundo. Elena es la princesa de la oscuridad del mundo de Damon._

En cuando pensó que nunca tendría a Damon porque el quería a otra persona, a su mejor amiga, casi se le salta unas lagrimas de los ojos. Suerte que pudo retenerlas antes.

En un intento de concentración fijo la vista en sus manos. Si miraba a Damon sería peor. A Bonnie no le gustaban los libros y pelis donde la chica se queda tonta cada vez que estaba cerca del chico que le gustaba, ella pensaba que eso era de tontas y por esa razón ahora ella tenía una opinión peor de ella misma. Necesitaba aire para empezar a pensar bien de nuevo, pero seguro que el idiota de Damon no le dejaría salir.

De pronto sintió que algo de tocaba el hombro izquierdo desde el lado derecho. Damon se había levantado y acercado muchísimo a Bonnie. A esta casi le da un ataque del susto, pero se controlo.

Y bien que izo.

Damon acerco su cabeza al cuello de Bonnie, tan cerca que esta pensó que le iba a morder. Suerte que no lo izo, Bonnie le habría atacado. Ella sabía un par de trucos que dejarían muy mal a un vampiro. Al menos lo suficiente para escapar. Damon le beso el cuello y fue subiendo con calma por la piel del pajarito peli-rojo. Aunque no estuviera orgullosa de ella misma, Bonnie lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo, Damon si sabía como besar aunque no fuera en la boca.

_Aun._

Bonnie reprimió un quejido. ¿Cuándo había entrado Damon en su cabeza otra vez?

_Nunca he salido, pajarito y ahora as bajado la guardia._

Bonnie iba a insultarle cuando este le beso en los labios moviéndolos con arte y un ritme perfecto. Si Bonnie empezaba a hablar, Damon acabaría loco porque lo que decía Bonnie aunque pareciera normal siempre hacia pensar bastante a Damon. Normalmente era sobre la misma chica o Elena, porque la brujita le hacía dudar de sus sentimientos. Elena siempre estaría allí, pero Bonnie despertaba en el más sentimientos que dejaban en una esquina los que tenía por Elena. Bonnie despertaba ternura con solo ver su carita, diversión por su personalidad que la hacía parecer más pequeña y protección por la combinación de las anteriores, entre otros sentimientos de menor importancia.

A pesar de eso, Damon era capaz de ver que Bonnie ya no era una cría. No era la persona mas desenvelejada, pero era una mujer de pies a cabeza y había que demostrar que lo había notado. Que sabía que ella era una mujer no una niña pequeña, como los demás la veían.

Bonnie le correspondió el beso. No era tonta para desperdiciar una oportunidad así.

_¡Despierta muchacha! _Gritó una voz en su interior_. No sabes lo que quiere y no puedes darle cualquier cosa. Eres una mujer fuerte e independiente ¿no? Pues demuéstrale que solo le das si recibes. Y lo que quiere el no es lo mismo que tu quieres. Damon es diferente a ti, es un adulto, tu eres solo una niñita._ Su propia voz interior le dio dolor de cabeza, aunque tenía razón. No le iba a dar el control a Damon.

Bonnie rompió el beso mirando a Damon. Sus ojos estaban más negros de lo normal, le pareció que era por la contraluz ya que Damon estaba encima de ella mientras ella estaba sentada en el sillón.

- Lo sé, el sillón no es lo suficientemente cómodo. ¿Nos vamos a otro sitió? – susurró Damon son una voz sensual.

- ¡No! – respondió Bonnie. – Para el carro Damon. No soy un juguete – dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Quién ha dicho contrario? – susurro el cuervo.

- Tú, con tu actitud. Me estas tratando como a una chica cualquiera.

- No lo eres – dijo él. – Te demostraba que eres diferente a ellas.

- Pues me tratas como a ellas.

- Bueno, Stefan se quedo con la parte de poeta trágico para expresarse.

- Bueno pues simplemente di lo que quieres – pidió Bonnie.

- Te quiero a ti – la respuesta espontanea de Damon fue lo que más deseaba escuchar Bonnie, pero seguía dudando.

Sonrió y se levando del sofá moviendo a Damon, con un señal no a la fuerza. Ahora ella cogía el control.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. No es solo querer. Dos palabras, ocho letras(***2**). Dilas y soy tuya.

Damon la miro curioso.

Valorando la situación.

Miro a los ojos de Bonnie, la mirada de esta era expectante. La curiosidad del pajarito era clara como el agua.

Ella era cristalina.

Damon se vio con ella. La vio a ella como vampiro. La quería a allá. No como su princesa de la oscuridad, no era suya sino formaban parte de una cosa. Damon y Bonnie no eran uno, eso no era una cutre peli de Hollywood y eran demasiado diferentes, pero se complementaban. Bueno y malo. Oscuro y claro. Rojo sangre y negro noche. Compasión y crueldad. Felicidad y seriedad. El futuro pintaba muy bien con alguien como su pajarito rojo.

- Te quiero – susurró Damon.

Bonnie tuvo suficiente con eso, sonaba sincero a pesar de lo raro que era.

Damon pensó que que era mejor decir algo más.

- Todo tiene color contigo – conto Damon. – Y no solo porque tu pelo parece fuego – bromeó.

La chira rió y beso a Damon. Había muchas preguntas que responder, pero de momento no hacían falta detalles. Mientras le besaba sintió algo en su cabeza, Damon le estaría acariciando. Pero luego vio que no era así. Damon le había puesto el gorro de Santa Claus en la cabeza.

- Yo no me pondré la cosa tonta, pero a ti te queda bien. Muy adorable – comentó Damon.

- Las niñas pequeñas son adorables, yo no quiero serlo – se quejo Bonnie.

- Las muyeres que son demasiado adultas solo son para jugar. Yo quiero a alguien con quien divertirme fuera de las comidas.

Bonnie izo que Damon se sentara para usarlo ella como asiento. En las piernas de Damon le beso tan bien como pudo. Disfrutando de las caricias que Damon le hacía en el cuello con las manos se dejo llevar. Dicen que no necesitas pensar cuando estás en situaciones parecidas, pero Bonnie no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que Damon le estaba tratando. Todo era por algo y todo le afectaba físicamente de forma positiva. Muy positiva.

Stefan volvió a casa para vestirse mejor para la comida pre-navidad con la familia de Elena. Judith había insistido ya que Elena no pasaba la navidad en casa, así que el acepto ya que era mucho que Judith le aceptara de tan buen grato.

Cuando entro en la caso la ausencia de sonidos le izo pensar que no había nadie, así que iba caminado relajadamente cuando vio algo rojo moverse levemente en la salita.

_¡Fuego! ¡Bomberos!_

Como vampiro al fuego no le hacía gracia alguna. Así que cogió lo primero que vio, una lámpara, para apagar el fuego que parecía pequeño, aunque luego cuando estaba a unos metros vio que no era fuego, sino pelo. Un pelo rojo. _Es Bonnie_. Y entonces Stefan empezó a arder. Bonnie estaba besando a Damon, y parecía privado y serie. Mejor me voy. No es algo agradable de ver. Se giró con una sonrisa en la cara cuando vio en el suelo algo rojo.

_¡Más fuego! ¡Este es de verdad!_

Pero no era fuego, no. Era un gorro feo y alargado con una cosita blanca pegada en la punta. _Un gorro de tío gordo. ¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí? _Lo dejo pasar cuando escucho vocecitas detrás, Damon y Bonnie, que susurraban algo que incluso siendo vampiro no pudo escuchar. Salió a toda prisa y sin hacer ruido alguno, escuchado algo como: "te quiero" con dos voces distintas.

Cuando llego a su cuarto se sentó en su cama mirando la pared. _Damon y Bonnie. Eso si que es raro. Supongo que alguien tenía de prender la mecha del alma del idiota de Damon. ¿Quién mejor que la llameante Bonnie con su pelo rojo? ¡Tengo la cuñada más ardiente de todas!_ Exclamo en broma en su interior. Rio para después lamentarse. _Me estoy obsesionando con el fuego_, suspiro. _¡Es culpa de los incompetentes del instituto!_ Y pensado eso empezó a vestirse pensando aun en el fuego. Incluso se puso una corbata roja con su ropa semi-formal de colores muertos.

**FIN**

(***1**) Circulitos usados sobretodo en comics para poner lo que dice cada personaje.

(***2**) _Te quiero_ en un sentido romántico. Bonnie es sentimental, ella necesita sentimientos de por medió en algunas cosas. Y enrollarse con alguien lo requiere ahora que ya a madurado.

**Se llama NAVIDAD CON LOS SALVATORE porque sin ellos simplemente estarían Bonnie, Elena y Meredith. Como llego Stefan y más tarde Damon, todo a acabado con mas gente en el pueblo y siendo**_** amigos**_**. Más interesante (o eso espero) + tener en cuenta los mencionado arriba. ****E pusto a Stefan muy inocente, y su mente esta algo apagada por hambre, tener muchas cosas en la cabeza y etc.**

**Espero que os aya gustado. E estado barios días porque lo quería tener preparado para el dia 1 de este nuevo año 2012. Espero grandes cosas de este año (entre ellas graduarme del instituto, estoy hasta! Quiero ser universitaria ya!) y también espero que vosotros tengáis un año genial en cuantas más cosas mejor.**

**Bueno pues… me gustaría un regalo de navidad que me podéis dar. Un review. Sería perfecto! Me encanta saber que pensáis de mis trabajos y son gratis. Bueno + bueno = perfecto. **

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
